Your Lips, My Ass, They Should Meet
by sarahlizzie
Summary: Office AU – after a stupid fight, Luci's demoted to tech support while Michael polishes his ego on the top floor. Gabriel's most displeased. Very much M.


**Warnings: Frottage/blowjobs/semi-public sex/Cockslut!Lucifer**

**Prompts: from theinsaneeraser: _1. Lucifer doesn't want to fight, Michael misses his little brother. 2. Gabriel comes up with a plan to get his brothers to man the fuck up and kiss...to save the world._ I took a little liberty with these…hope you like, in any case XD**

**Summary: Office AU – after a stupid fight, Luci's demoted to tech support while Michael polishes his ego on the top floor. Gabriel's most displeased.**

**A/N: Beta and title from highermagic. Love to her. **

* * *

"Good morning! Tech support, how may I help you?"

Really, this was demeaning. Luci'd had some pretty crappy jobs in college – a whole string of infuriating and embarrassing jobs, up to and including walking around town wearing a _cow suit_ – but this one pretty much topped the list of infuriating and embarrassing.

"Have you tried switching it off then on again? Okie dokie, let's try that."

Helping useless little execs fix their printers and have to listen to their annoying little voices stutter: 'Oh, oh yeah, it's working now' – sure, that was his dream job. He'd gotten a degree in Business Management and Computer Technology just to while away his days in this hellish little cubicle telling men who made more money than he did how to unfreeze their screens.

Served them right for Googling porn.

So yeah, Luci was a little bitter, truth be told. It was even worse that his own brother had put him there.

Looking back on it, Lucifer didn't even remember what the fight had been about, but either way, Michael – CEO of Daddy's precious little company, even though Daddy's gone AWOL to Australia or something – had demoted him down to tech support. Now he had to spend the rest of eternity in this cramped little cubicle in the basement, which had to be the hottest, most stuffy place in the world.

And the only way to get out was to grovel and shove his nose so far up Michael's ass – as though his head wasn't far enough up there already – and there was no way Luci was going to do that.

Though it _was_ a little tempting.

"Stuck on _which _website? Again, Mr. Adler? _Really_?"

_He'd_ been up there with the big guns, once upon a time, before Dad left and before Gabriel ran off to college and before Michael had thrown a bitchfit at something or other and tossed him down here with the yellowshirts.

It wasn't so bad, to be fair. He was still the boss' son, and down here, he was king.

When it all came down to it, though, all he really wanted was to be back with his big brother.

"Yes, Mr. Adler, I'll send someone up. In the future, maybe save it for home. Yes. Have a nice day, Mr. Adler."

Hanging up the phone, he looked up to see his little brother leaning precariously on one of the wooden barriers of his cubicle. "Hey bro," Gabriel said shortly, grinning around a sucker which made an obscene bump in his cheek. "Havin' fun?"

"Bite me," Lucifer deadpanned, pretending to do something on his computer.

"Oh, I do believe that job belongs to Michael." Gabriel snickered, an almost evil glint in his eye.

True to form, Gabriel had been the only member of the family who had been okay with his and Michael's relationship – well, he had been the only one to _know_, but still – if it involved sex and people wouldn't have twelve-toed babies from it, he was cool with it.

"What do you want, Gabriel?"

"I was thinking we should talk."

"Anything less shouldn't necessitate you coming down here."

"Ouch. Maybe I won't then. Maybe I'll just poke you."

Lucifer just shot him a look that screamed 'I have no qualms about killing you where you stand' and he backed down.

"What do you want?" he asked again, a little more irate, turning back to his computer. "You have thirty seconds."

Gabriel took a deep breath. "So basically you and Michael need to get back together, 'coz let's face it, you guys totally _suck_ and this stupid fight's got the whole family in a knot, and also we all know the only way to keep the company from going," here Gabriel made a whistling noise and pointed emphatically downwards, "further down the plughole than it already has is for you and Michael to work together for once and freaking _kiss and make up because you guys fighting is driving me insane!_"

He finished, breathing heavily. Lucifer just blinked at him, staring for a few seconds. Who knew Gabe actually cared this much?

"Um," Lucifer finally said, eloquent as always. "Really?"

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded, transferring the lollipop to the other cheek. "And he's pining for you. _Pining. _Like, he comes to my office during his lunch break and just, you know, _sobs_…"

"Cut it with the hyperbole, Gabriel."

"Won't."

* * *

For once in its life, Michael's desk was clean.

With no little brothers to come in and mess it up/dump their own shit on it/sit on it, he'd tidied it, and it had stayed tidy. He sighed, content. There was something relaxing about having a clean desk.

It stayed like that for maybe half an hour, because little brothers just can't stay away.

Even little brothers who, though technically employed at the company, never did any work.

"Hey, bro. Thought I'd bug you…you know, for kicks."

Gabriel sauntered in, munching lovingly on a candy bar. His second favorite thing to do – after bugging Michael, of course – was to hang out at the candy store across the street and taste the free samples, even though the guy basically got paid a six figure salary to sit around and annoy his family.

"Morning, Gabriel. I see you have reached brand new levels of laziness."

"Please, being this awesome takes a lot of effort."

Michael rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his computer screen, something which was hard to do when Gabriel sidled up behind him and rested his chin on Michael's shoulder.

"Whatcha _doooo_in'?"

Michael very narrowly resisted the urge to say 'Nunya', but stopped himself before he regressed more than he already had. "Work…something which you seem to be allergic to."

Gabriel said nothing, just scoffed and smacked his big brother over the head playfully, before beginning to pace around the room. Just as soon as Michael thought he'd be quiet and it was safe for him to go back to work, Gabriel spoke up again.

"Soo," he drawled easily, the exact tone of his voice grating on Michael's nerves, probably just like he'd planned. "I was thinking…you and Luci should make up."

"Huh?" Michael started, probably typing some garbled request into the _shipping info _box on the spreadsheet. Since when did Gabriel care about family matters, anyway?

"Come _on_, Mike…just man up and make out already!"

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Dude, Luci's _miserable _down there. He just wants _youuuu_," Gabriel singsonged, sidling up to his brother and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," he said petulantly, folding his arms, and very aware of how much he looked like a little child. "He knows what he did was wrong."

"Dude," Gabriel's face fell, coming to sit down in front of Michael's desk. "In all seriousness…contrary to popular belief, I _do_ work…I've looked at the sales figures."

Michael leaned forward, suddenly interested. He couldn't let this company go to shit while Dad was gone – he'd have his ass, and not in the good way. "Go on."

Gabriel paused, tilting his head and grimacing slightly. "Can't lie to you, bro. Doesn't look good."

Michael's brow furrowed, looking from where he'd typed 'hgfiugjd' on the screen to the navy blue executive pen sitting very attractively on his desk.

"But you and me? We know the truth."

"Yeah?" Michael leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "What's that?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "The _truth_…that the best, most unrivalled team in the state is you and Luci. It's like – seriously – it's like the whole world just stops and stares at you two. When you're getting along, you're one Hell of a team."

Michael just surveyed him, biting on a nail, eyes calculating. If he was right, and he fixed things with Lucifer, he'd have his little brother back.

On the other hand, if Gabriel was kidding, and he fixed things with Lucifer, he'd have his little brother back. And ick. Having Lucifer in his life often led to fighting.

Which often led to angry sex, so in all honesty it was a win-win situation.

"Trust me, bro. The best thing you can do right now is pull Luci outta that Hellhole."

* * *

Michael paced.

Pacing was something he always did when he needed time to think – Castiel, his eager little PA, learned the hard way _not _to interrupt him when he was pacing.

He knew that if he let the company slip, Dad would be angry – no, scratch that. He'd be _disappointed_, which was about a million times worse, and he'd probably get fired, and…

Yeah, it was time to call Luci.

He picked up his office phone, weaving his fingers into the spiraled cord that ran from phone to base, as he always did when he was nervous.

"Hi!" _Tone it down, Michael, you sound a little too overexcited. _"Is that Dan? Hi, Dan. I was wondering if I could talk to my brother…? The productive one. Yes. Not Gabriel." There was a pause, then a shout that he could hear echoing around the office on the other end. "Getting lunch? Well…" It must have been obvious to Dan, by now, that his voice was shaking. "Tell him to come up and see me when he's done. That'd be great. Thanks."

He hung up the phone a little too quickly, perhaps, and then sat down at his desk, twiddling his thumbs.

It took Luci a _whole freaking hour_ to get up there – _Lunch, my ass_, Michael thought. That son of a bitch was just screwing around with him. Sure enough, when Lucifer finally made it up to the twenty-seventh floor, he had that serene smile on his face that made Michael want to grab the nearest hard object and beat it off.

"Something the matter, brother? Or did you just miss me this much?"

"No," Michael snapped, standing up too abruptly and not sounding too convincing. He sneered once before sitting back down again, hands grasping at the armrests of his chair. "Please, just...sit." He gestured to the navy blue chair that sat on the other side of the desk.

Glancing at the gilt, Toblerone-shaped proclamation of Michael's name on his desk with distaste – really, how was it possible for a person to sound conceited through a simple three-letter not-quite-word? – Lucifer sat down slowly, careful not to let Michael see any hint of emotion on his face.

Emotion was weakness, and like it or not, he was in a battle. They'd both be stubborn SOBs until one of them finally broke and they'd have hot, wild sex.

Well, usually that's the way it would go. There was the one time with the baseball bat on Thanksgiving that they'd made a family pact not to talk about.

"Has Gabriel spoken to you? About the sales figures, I mean," Michael added, trying and failing to hide the blush on his cheeks, because Gabriel had little to no morals about what was included in appropriate office conversations.

"Yes," Lucifer replied shortly, examining his fingernails. "He suggested we work together."

"Yes, ahem..." Michael coughed into the back of his hand. "...For the sake of the company, I'm willing to forgive you."

Luci raised an eyebrow, giving his brother a calculating glance. He could see him physically straining to keep it together: sweat was beading on his brow and Luci could tell he was simply dying to fan himself with his collar. "Forgive me?" he asked, finally.

"Yes, though, I would like to warn you..."

"Cut the big brother act, Michael," Lucifer interrupted, glaring a little. "We both know what'll happen. You'll reprimand me, we'll get along for, perhaps, six minutes, and I will do something else wrong, in which case, you'll reprimand me..." He waved his hand in a circular motion. "You see where I'm going here?"

Michael looked bored and mildly displeased. "I do," he admitted.

"So?"

"So..." Michael paused, and then stood, smirking. "Let's work."

* * *

That wasn't how Lucifer had expected the conversation to go. He'd expected a lot more yelling, to be honest; and yes, maybe he'd planned on having a little hot office sex – so sue him – so actually just _working_ with Michael was, it was safe to say, a little anti-climactic.

Only, he could see by the look in Michael's eyes that he was having a little trouble keeping it together – they were dark, pupils dilated with just a thin sliver of green around them.

He started slow – just teasing touches now and again. Lingering too long when he passed Michael the stapler; leaning a little too close when he peered at the computer over his big brother's shoulder; 'accidentally' brushing their feet together under the table.

This, right here, is what Lucifer loved; the dance they always shared, teasing and not showing how damn horny they really were under the surface, until someone cracked.

And Lucifer was totally not smug about the fact that that someone was usually Michael.

So when he heard a low growl building in his brother's chest, he braced himself for what was next.

Rising up out of his chair, Michael surged towards his brother, immediately pressing him up against the wall of his office. Well, not the wall, rather the side of the room that was completely a window, facing out on to the stone courtyard twenty seven floors below.

With his forearm pressed up against Lucifer's chest, Michael growled a little lower before leaning in and pressing his lips roughly against his brother's.

There was a gasp and a growl, though from whom neither of them knew, and Michael pulled away with fire in his eyes, tugging Luci's bottom lip along with him.

"Missed this," Michael said, leaning in to place little nips along his jawline, and then, with a sharp bite on his jugular which had Lucifer arching into his touch with a moan, he added: "Missed _you_."

As much as Lucifer tried to act smug at this point, it was damn near impossible as Michael's little bites trailed lower, pausing for a few seconds to let him pull of his little brother's tie and undo his buttons.

It was even harder – pun totally intended – when Michael grasped his hips in a death grip and ground their clothed erections together.

Losing all sense of that well-known pride, Lucifer let out a low moan, tossing his head back against the glass, and – ow – but, in any case, Michael didn't stop, thrusting forward again and slipping a thigh between Lucifer's.

Once he'd gotten enough control of himself to speak again, Lucifer chuckled a little, grasping his brother's neck and pulling him closer so he could whisper in his ear: "That's it Michael," he crooned smoothly, pausing to ride his thigh a little more. "Why don't you fuck me against the window, so everyone can see?"

Michael looked him in the eyes then, murder and unabashed lust mixing in the dark pupils. The look sent a shiver down Lucifer's spine, and he felt pressed further into the glass just from his brother's gaze.

"Maybe I will," Michael said, his voice gravelly and low. Lucifer always had been a freaking exhibitionist, God knows he'd get off on that thought. "Then everyone can see how much I love," he accentuated this word with another thrust of his hips. "...my little brother."

Resuming his attack on Lucifer's neck, Michael reluctantly let go of his hips in favor of reaching up to unbutton the pale green striped shirt his brother wore. He fumbled with the buttons until he got enough skin free to begin roaming his hands all over it, brushing teasingly over nipples briefly, and finally placing his palms flat on Lucifer's waist.

Lucifer growled - he always hated this silly foreplay business; he wanted his brother's cock inside him, filling him up...he was about to tell Michael so, but before he could get a word out, he felt a hand weave into his short sandy hair and tug him downwards to his knees, the unspoken command of 'suck' hanging thick in the air.

He was faced with Michael's crotch, straining erection causing an obscene bulge in his work pants.

_Hmm, work pants_. If there was one other thing Lucifer got off on it was the idea of office sex.

With a few teasing strokes to this inside of his thighs, Lucifer undid the button and zipper, pulling it down teasingly slowly and looking up at his brother with a mischievous glint in his eye.

He could play this game too, since Michael seemed to be so fond of teasing people until they died of blue balls.

There was a growled command, though, above him, and it was all the motivation Lucifer needed to reach up and pull his brother's work pants down so they pooled at his ankles.

There he was, Michael, the boss' son, CEO of the company, standing in front of a window, letting himself get sucked off by his little brother. Lucifer was fucked if there was anything hotter than that…well, he was planning on getting fucked anyway, but first things first.

Nuzzling at the tent in his boxers, Lucifer hummed contentedly. Teasing, again, he flicked his tongue out and lapped a little at the head through Michael's boxers, savoring the groan he received in return.

"Stop it," came the low growl from somewhere above him, tightening the grip of his fingers in Luci's hair. "Stop teasing."

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine," Lucifer replied automatically with a smirk. He was rewarded by having his face shoved even closer to Michael's erection.

Willingly - he'd had enough of this, too – Lucifer slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Michael's boxers, pulling them off in one smooth move and exposing his cock to the open air.

Slowly and deliberately taking a hold of his dick, Lucifer jacked him once, twice, making precome collect at the tip. Almost hungrily, he flicked out his tongue again to taste the slit.

For all his bitching and stubborn words, Lucifer had missed this. He missed the taste of his brother on his tongue, the way Michael stroked fingers through his hair and the way he'd give him little Eskimo kisses and tender touches afterwards – though Michael'd kill himself before he admitted to any of that.

Taking just the head into his mouth, Lucifer sucked and swirled his tongue around it, eliciting a gasp from the man above him. Michael rested a hand against the glass, leaning on it for support as he tightened his grip in Lucifer's hair, trying to get him to go further.

Lucifer obeyed, taking him down as far as he could. Groaning, Michael tried an experimental little thrust into the wet heat of his brother's mouth, and with a low hum, Lucifer pulled off briefly to speak.

"That's it, brother…fuck my mouth." Michael groaned again at that sight, seeing his baby brother glancing up at him through his lashes, looking all wanton on his knees and practically begging for him to fuck his face.

Taking him into his mouth again, Lucifer opened his throat and took it as Michael began to thrust. He gripped harder at the skin of his brother's ass, digging his nails and urging him to thrust faster. With a growl, Michael complied.

"So pretty," Michael said, his voice low, stroking his hand through his little brother's hair. Lucifer, as a reply, began to hum around his cock, swallowing a little around the head and making Michael go faster.

"Good boy," he gasped, almost caressing his head now, watching him with lidded eyes. He felt himself getting close, and the speed of his thrusts increased, almost brutal. He looked down to see tears pooling at the corners of Lucifer's eyes, but he still took it.

Apparently, Luci could tell when his brother was close, and with an evil smirk, he pulled off with a slick 'pop'. Standing, he pulled Michael into a kiss, blindly tongue-fucking him and letting him taste himself on Lucifer's tongue.

"Come on, brother," Lucifer growled into Michael's lips. "Fuck me…come on." To illustrate his enthusiasm, he lifted his hips to grind against his big brother's. Luci knew he was hard and leaking in his pants, and he groaned through another kiss as he felt Michael palm his cock.

"Such an eager little cockslut for it, aren't you?" Michael purred, eating up the gasp he received from Lucifer in return. With hunger in his eyes, he hurriedly undid the fastenings on Lucifer's pants and pulled both the black pants and boxers down. Lucifer's cock was leaking, curling up proudly towards his stomach, and he immediately hitched one leg over Michael's hip for a better angle.

Michael's attempt at a smirk was ruined by the unfiltered lust in his gaze as he reached behind him to fumble in a drawer for lube, never taking his eyes off Lucifer, ready and waiting for him.

Lucifer gave a low keen when he heard the sound of the bottle cap popping open, and watched with eager eyes Michael slicked up his fingers and began to trail them towards his hole, teasing first his perineum then his puckered entrance.

Michael kissed him again as he felt the first knuckle slip inside – he restrained himself, knowing that after this long of being alone, Luci would be unused to it; but when his brother thrust back onto his finger, begging without words for more, he couldn't help himself and added another finger.

Lucifer savored the familiar stretch and burn and arched his back when Michael's fingers made a beeline for his prostate. "More," he begged, accompanied by little whines and moans, and by the time he'd reached three fingers, he was shaking with need.

As he felt Michael's fingers leave him, he whined at the loss, clutching on to his brother's neck and pulling him closer. Chests flush, he let out a soft 'Please' and buried his face in Michael's neck as he felt the head of his cock breach him, already slick with spit, plus extra lube for good measure.

He tried as best he could to push back on it, to get more inside him – he _needed _this; it had been far too long.

As though an answer to his prayers, Michael grasped Lucifer's hips and thrust into him in one long stroke, so he was balls deep in his little brother.

They both stilled for a moment, their breaths mingling in the air between them, hot and moist. Michael's eyes closed as he pulled his brother impossibly closer, almost cradling him. "Fuck, Luci…" he breathed into his neck. "So tight."

Lucifer growled, "Move," almost angrily, trying to get his own leverage, though there was hardly any. Picking up Lucifer's other leg and wrapping it around his waist, he grabbed his hips and obeyed.

He set up a brutal pace, slamming his brother into the window with deep strokes, loving how Lucifer's already tense muscles tensed further, gripping his cock. He was chanting his name like a mantra, as though nothing else in the world existed apart from _Michael, Michael, Michael…_

It only took a few minutes for Michael's legs to get tired of holding his brother up, so slipping out, he manhandled his brother to place his hands flat on the desk, ass up. He looked like pure sin, legs spread, hole a little used and red, cock hanging heavy between his legs, and looking back over his shoulder with a '_Fuck me now_' look. Michael had to grab the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming right then and there.

With a whine, Luci spread his legs even further, and Michael couldn't restrain himself any longer. Rubbing soothing circles on the small of his brother's back, Michael pushed in again, to a low keen from Lucifer.

Almost immediately, he picked up his pace again, slamming into his brother and sending office supplies flying. Michael's heart was beating to the intoxicating rhythm of skin against skin, interspersed with cries from Lucifer. He knew exactly when he hit his prostate, because Luci howled and began to fuck himself on Michael's cock. He aimed his thrusts there, loving the sounds his brother made when he hit it just right.

When he saw his little brother's hand start creeping towards his erection, he swatted it away, growling 'Mine' and taking a hold of it himself.

It didn't take long, between the continued attack on his prostate and the rough strokes Michael was jacking him with, before Lucifer was coming, painting the mahogany desk white. Michael crooned in his ear, whispering 'Good boy' and 'That's it, baby' and stroking a hand through his hair like he knew he liked.

A half a dozen thrusts later, Michael was coming too, coating the inside of his brother's ass with his seed. He collapsed, panting, onto Lucifer's back, nipping and sucking at the back of his neck as they both came down from their highs.

"Next time…" Michael breathed, gently slipping out. "Next time, I'm going to come all over your ass and then lick it off before I let you come."

Lucifer looked up at him, eyes all innocent and young-looking. "You promise?"

"Yes," Michael assured him with a smile, gently nibbling his ear lobe. "Anything…anything for you, little brother."

* * *

Gabriel sighed. His work was done.

No, not actual work; don't be stupid. He threw his candy wrapper in the trashcan and rested his socked feet up on his desk.

With his big toe, he pressed a button on his keyboard and watched with glee as the faked sales statistics and charts deleted themselves.

Sure, he'd lied and tricked his way through this job, but that was the nature of his game after all.

Well, if Michael and Luci were back together, it was sure as Hell worth it.


End file.
